This invention relates to electrodeposition of water-dispersed polymers onto a cathode substrate and more particularly to crosslinking said electrodeposited polymers with bis-maleimide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,181 of applicant, Vicent D. McGinniss, describes an electrocoating composition of a polymer having pendant amine groups and a bis-maleimide crosslinking agent. The electrocoating composition is electrodeposited onto a cathode substrate and heat cured. The disclosure of said patent is incorporated expressly herein by reference.
The present invention is directed to an electrocoating process which utilizes the bis-maleimide crosslinking agent for curing a polymer which has been electrodeposited onto a cathode substrate, but where the bis-maleimide crosslinks the polymer upon ultravoilet irradiation of the electrocoated cathode substrate.